The Swan Princess
by jessinamaca
Summary: Hermione and Draco meet each summer because of their parents. When she is captured, he vows to rescue her. But things aren't always what they seem. No HBP spoilers.
1. Tiny Little Words

**A/N: I have no idea where this is coming from, so stick with me. I thought about making this a l/j romance, but it didn't work out. I am still continuing my other story; I am just having a little writer's block. This first chapter is not like the story, its just Hermione telling explaining some things. The story will be switched PoV after this chapter. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Why must you make me say that time after time? -breaks out in tears-**

Chapter I: Tiny Little Words

I was of course shocked when they told me. Who would imagine such a thing could be possible. True, every child dreams it would happen; though their hopes vanished as soon as they had enough sense to know better. Yet, I had no chance to let go of those dreams, for they came true before I was old enough to finally say goodbye to those childish hopes.

It's amazing how just a couple tiny little words could turn your world inside out and upside down. When I first heard, I didn't believe them. Then they proved it to me. I certainly believe what they told me now!

Are you wondering what they told me? Are you anxious to find out what those tiny little words were? If you are, great! If your not, then you should exit out of this and go read one of those easy to figure out plot stories that I love to read.

For those of you who stayed, good for you. Those tiny little words were, honey we're magic. Oh, and, we are heirs to the throne of Britian.

Ya. My jaw dropped too when I heard that. At first, I thought it was a joke like one of those bad ones that the guys on TV tell. But their expressions didn't change, and I finally believed them.

My parents were both born into a wealthy pureblood family. Big supports of You-Know-Who. My parents met fell in love, and decided never to follow in their parent's footsteps. Of course, their parents were furious. They disowned them, and told Voledemort. He was also furious. So they went into hiding. Taking different names, changing their features, and becoming dentists, they started a new life as Anne and Jerry Granger. **(I have no idea what their names are, so I made some up!) **Now, their parents are dead, so they soon will inherit the throne.

Now, you may ask, why was I so upset when Malfoy called me a mudblood? Because it wasn't true, and he knew it. He knew what I was. You see, after they went into hiding, they still kept contact with a few close friends. One of those friends, was Narcissa Malfoy.

After I was born, my parents and her had a "wonderful" idea. Draco and I would spend time with each other each summer, in hopes we would fall in love. A very dumb idea if you ask me. Of course, Lucius knew nothing of this arrangement. So, that day, when my parents told me about their 'past', was the day when they shipped me off to the Malfoy Manor to spend the summer there. That was the summer right before school. The summer I met Draco Malfoy.

We hated each other. He looks conceited, was the first thought that ran through my head. I hated the way his mom made him kiss my hand. After we were introduced, I ran to the bathroom and scrubbed my hand a million times. I still think it never truly came off.

Every summer I would go, even though he was so mean to me at school. The again, he was mean to me during the summer. I didn't mind though. I flirted with a few guards and read. Oh, and I would always win at cards. At first, I tired to follow him and that little friend of his, Blaise, around. I gave up, and stuck to my books.

So, after our sixth year, my parents picked me up at the station, and we went straight to the Malfoy Manor. I had not seen him all year, but I was not complaining. They had to drag me in, I did not want to go at all. I've got bruises with their fingerprints. Why can't they just leave me alone? I could do so much better than him. He's so immature.

I walked through the door, and was instantly greeted by Narcissa. She offered me tea and bisquits, for which I disinclined politely. I just wanted to go to the library, and start on my summer reading.

"Draco is in the library," she told me. Great, the one place I want to be is the one place he is.

"I'll go find him then." I said with a fake smile on my face. I took my sweet time walking up the stairs. I made a detour to my room. It looked different for some reason. It used to be red and black, with pictures of lions (for Gryfindor of course) and red and gold silk satin sheets. Now it was green, with black polka dots and the sheets were silver. There were no more pictures of lions, but the room still oddly felt like home. I wondered who could have done this and made a mental note to ask Cissa later.

Walking as slow as a turtle, I made my way to the library. He was over in the corner reading something. I sat down in a chair and pulled a book off the shelves, wondering when he would notice I came in. After about five minutes, he turned around.

As he turned around, the world seemed to stopped. His white blond hair fell delicately over his steel grey eyes. His smile made my knees buckle. He looked different, older in some way. Its like I saw inside of him. And when I did, all my doubts were gone.

**(Draco's PoV for a minute)**

Oh my god. She is beautiful. If I believed at love at first sight, then I would be head over heals right now. But I don't, so I'm not. But man, is she gorgeous. She started out as such an ugly duckling, and then suddenly became a swan. I am truly amazed.

**(Back to hers)**

I slowly walked over and curtsied. He bowed and took my hand and kissed it. This time, it made my heart melt. He leaned down, (for he was a good five inches taller than me), and kissed my cheek.

"Do you like the room?" he whispered in my ear.

"You did that?" I asked, unable to believe, yet shocked at the fact that someone so mean could create something so beautiful.

"I went home the last part of school and I was bored. Your room was so... ugh" he shook his head in disgust. He needn't finish the sentence. "I had to change it. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" I leaped into his arms. This startled him a bit, but he soon relaxed. I knew he was not the selfish little ferret I once knew him as. This was going to be an interesting summer.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I should be updating again soon, for this story is just rolling off my fingers. (Cheesy I know.) Happy REVIEWING! **


	2. Becoming a Princess

**A/N: I cannot believe I forgot to mention this is based on the movie The Swan Princess. It's a kid movie, but it is a classic. I am so happy with the number of wonderful reviews I have. Thank you very much. I love you guys. 7 more days till Christmas! I can't wait! This chapter is dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers. **

**Becoming a Princess**

**Draco**

She has changed so much. I don't know what it is but something has me entranced. Its like I can't keep my eyes off her. She is beautiful, and smart, funny, loving, considerate,... but I mean, she is still a pain. At least I think.

**Hermione**

I woke up in the morning with a smile on my face. The smile soon faded when I felt this sharp pain shoot across my arms. I looked up in alarm, to find an owl holding a rather big package. I grabbed it from him, and he flew off. Obviously the person didn't want a reply. I tore open the letter, not paying attention to who it was from, and scanned it. My mouth dropped in surprise.

_Dearest Hermione_

_I have great news for you. My last relative, your aunt Sheri, has died. Thus, leaving us the throne. I must be brief, because your father and I must get to planning, but you must take this new title with great caution. I have sent some money to Cissa and you and draco are to go shopping for gowns for formal occasions and stuff. The coronation will be on June 15. You will be crowned as princess, and we will be crowned king and queen of magic and muggle Britain. _Choose whatever you like from the shops, and spend some money on you. We will pick you up a couple days before the ceremony.

_Have fun_

_your mother _

I dropped the letter. I knew this day would come, but I was surprised never the less. I have to go shopping! Not a very difficult thing to do. But with Draco? I could hardly wait. True, he is self-centered and arrogant, but I find myself strangely attracted to him. Maybe its just lust. Whatever it is, it's starting to scare me.

Cissa handed me twenty thousand pounds like she hands that kind of money out all the time. She may have been cool and collect, but I was jittery and nervous. My palms were sweating, and I couldn't look at him without blushing. She pushed us out the door and we apparated to Diagon Alley.

It looked the same to me. Nothing had changed at all. Then again, it was just a little under a year ago when I was here. Not that long.

We walked into some shop so fast I didn't have time to see what the name was. All around me were these beautiful dresses. Big ones, small ones, tight ones loose ones. Red, blue, green, all the colors I could possibly imagine. Over the past year I had become a girly-girl, so I was in heaven. A range a wonderful dresses were before me, I had a LOT of money, and I was becoming a princess. How much more could a girl ask for?

Draco must have noticed my amazement, because he smirked. "Like what you see?" he asked.

"I love them!"

"Good, because this is my shop."

"What?" He ceased to amaze me. First my room, now this? What was with him this year.

"After my father died..."

"Oh no! I hadn't heard that!" I interrupted him.

"Doesn't matter. I hated the smug little bastard anyway." he sneered.

"Oh." I winced at his swearing. I have never grown comfortable with people doing that

"Anyway, after my father died, he left me some money. I didn't want it, so my mom suggested to open a shop. I thought it was weird, but now I get fifty percent, I like the idea." I chuckled. Still selfish I see. We could work around that. Wait, what the heck?

"It is truly amazing!"

He leaned down and whispered in my ear. " I also give discounts to a few select ladies, just so you know." He still had that cocky smirk. I never noticed how cute it was until then.

I stood on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "I guess a lot of girls get discounts then." I said with humor.

"Ya, I guess." he confessed.

I chuckled as I made my way over to the racks.

"Now, are you ready to try on some dresses?"

"You bet." I replied, rubbing my hands together.

That day, I tried on more things than I have tried on in my entire life. First, was the day dresses. Short but classy. I got a checkered red and white one, a light blue one, and one that draco picked out.

Next were the ball gowns. Big and poofy is the only way to describe them. We ended up getting a whole bunch of those. My favorite one was black, laced up in the back, and clung to my legs. Draco seemed to like that one to, because his face turned red when I came out of the stall.

Then came essentials. Draco seemed to like shopping for a bra. He wasn't embarrassed at all. He picked up a red lacy one that I plucked out of his hand and put right back down. I chose some plain ones, then while he wasn't looking, I grabbed some lacy ones. Except they were black.

We walked out of the store and my stomach suddenly picked that instant to growl. Draco chuckled. "Hungry?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

'As a matter of fact I am."

"Great, because I'm starved."

We stopped at this little café. It was dreadful, but I didn't say anything. The decorator was obviously gay.

I ordered soup, and started to slurp it.

"Oh no. You can't slurp if you are a princess. You take your spoon, hold it gracefully in your hand, and gently pour the soup into your mouth. Like this." he demonstrated. I was trying so hard not to crack up.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing."

"You need princess lessons?"

"Me?"

"Yes you. Every day at 3 you come to my room, and you will learn to be a princess. Starting today." I tried to protest, but he just held up his hand.

Every day we had our princess lessons. He assured me I was getting better, but I didn't believe him. I sucked at being a princess. I learned it's not just going to parties and shopping. You have to be proper too. This princess stuff is hard.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked one lesson.

"Sure."

"Why do you know so much?"

"Well, my mom, when I was little, would take me along to hers. My father wanted her to look good in front of his guests. So, the ladies took turns watching me and teaching me things. Like, which fork you use for salad, and how to eat soup correctly." I blushed at this. "I guess it's a good thing though, right?"

"Absolutely."

"I hated it, but now I can appreciate it."

"Why?"

"Because now I get to spend time with you."

**A/N: OW! This helmet is chaffing my eyebrows! I swear! Sorry. That was random. Hope you liked it. Coronation next chapter.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**w**


	3. Dancing with Draco

**A/N: I said this was going to be the coronation. I lied. I am sorry. The next chapter will hopefully be it. I have chosen to do a slight twist to the original story, so keep reading to find out what it is.**

The day I dreaded had finally come. This was the day, I learned how to dance. Everyone I know took dance lessons when they were kids. Even Ginny took some. (When I found out she could dance I was very surprised. She can do ballet too.) I was too busy with my art lessons. Anyway, he looked just as nervous as I was. I don't know why though.

I walked into the brightly lit room and saw a CD player with a stack of CDs. "What CDs are there?" I asked, wondering where in the world he got CDs.

"Well, I'll read them off, and you tell me which ones you like. K?"

"K."

"Let's start. Brittany Spears." I laughed at that one. It was typical he had that. Every store sells them but nobody buys them.

"No."

"Avril Lavigne."

"Cool songs, not dance music."

"Eminem? I didn't know chocolate could sing." I dropped to the floor with laughter. It was so funny how wizards and witches know nothing about the muggle world.

"He is a rapper, not chocolate." I managed to get out through my fits of laughter.

"Oh. Moving on. What about Black Eyed peas." He made a face.

"What?" I asked.

"My mom made me eat those when I was little. I hate those things."

"I've never had them, but this music is good. Here put it in."

I put it in the CD player, since Draco didn't know how to work it. I turned it to my favorite song, "My Humps" and started to dance. He looked confused.

"Why are they singing about humps?"

"Never mind. I'll put in another one. How about, classical songs for dancing." How interesting. This just happened to be in here. I didn't complain though. I placed it in the player and pushed play.

"Now, what do I do?"

"Have you ever danced before?"

"No, not really. Only at the Yule ball, but not very good." I admitted.

"Well, it's not that hard." I looked at him. "Well, maybe it is. But you'll catch on. Put you hand on my shoulder." I did and he placed his hand on my waist.

"We take a step back. To the side. Two, three. Back, side, two three. There we go. You've got." And I had. I only stepped on his toes twice. I take that as a big step forward.

We continued the waltz. Then we moved onto the tango. That is the intimate dance in the world. Hip to hip, cheek to cheek, we tired out fast. I was tired I fell down, dragging Draco with me. He fell on top of me, and I can't say I didn't like the position. I could feel his breath on my cheek. His steel grey poured into mine. His lips inched towards mine. I knew what was happening and I made no effort to stop it.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and his mother came in. Noticing she interrupted something, she slowly backed away. But Draco jumped up and strolled out of the room.

"Yes?" I asked breathless. True, we never kissed, but we came close.

"well dear, it's time to get ready for the coronation."

Crap! I forgot about that. Wait a minute. I'm about to become a princess. I fainted on the spot.

**A/N: Next chapter is the coronation. They almost kissed! Stupid Cissa. Oh well. I will try to get the new chapter out soon, but no guarantees. **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. What Else is There?

**A/N: WaRnInG: This chapter has adult simulations. Not sex, but close. Just to be on the safe side. I am sorryI couldn't update for so long. My account was frozen. Stupid heads. GRRRRRR**

I paced around the room. I finally had gotten over my fainting spell. I can not believe I am about to become a princess. In about 2 hours, 43 minutes, and 5 seconds. But who's counting? I was going to be famous. My picture would be all over the Daily Prophet. They will probably make up some ridiculous story about how after the coronation I stole a kiss with my 'boyfriend.' Whoever that is these days.

I still wasn't dressed. Cissa said to be ready an hour before, but I couldn't stand it anymore. I pulled on one of the black lacey bras I bought with Draco and my underwear to match. I slipped on the dress that I bought with Cissa. (She didn't like any of the dresses I bought, so we went shopping.) It was an icy blue and it was big and puffy. It had three layers of pure fluff before I even put the dress on. Finally, when my dress was on, my makeup intact, and hair on top of my head, it was show time.

I walked out of my room. My feet glided across the floor as a dozen photographers took my picture. I was so nervous I was shaking. I met up with my parents. I whispered hello and my mother told me how beautiful I looked. I barely heard her. I was looking at something else.

Across the room were Cissa and Draco. She was fixing his tie and he was complaining as usual. He looked so handsome. His hair was ruffled. It looked like he had run his hand through his hair a lot. His tie was an icy blue to match my dress. (I wonder who came up with that…) His jacket wasn't buttoned and he had this bad boy look about him. It was amazing how once he was the spoiled rich kid and now he is the guy who haunts my dreams.

He saw me looking at him and I turned away blushing. My mother asked what was wrong and I told her it was just nerves. I faintly heard something through the door. My mom squeezed my hand signaling me it was time. The doors opened and the ceremony began.

We had made it to the end of the stairs. The priest prayed and I snuck glances at Draco. His head was down and he looked deep in thought. Who knew he was a church guy? I looked at the present king and queen. They looked so proper and straight backed. It unnerved me. I felt so small to them.

The prayer ended. He handed my parents the bally thingy, (what is that thingy called). He lifted the crown off the king's head and said a quick prayer right before placing it on dad's head. I was a princess! I had the sudden urge to scream and yell, but that would be improper. My coach would be ashamed. Actually, he probably would smirk and pretend to be disappointed.

We slowly walked out the hall. We took a couple pictures and walked back to our rooms. It was time to change for the reception. I thankfully was able to wear jeans. We were just having a couple friends. My mom was wearing jeans also. I didn't try to look that good. Ok, I lied. I tried really hard. I wanted to impress a certain someone. I threw on my tightest pair of jeans and a shirt that clung to my breasts nicely. Just a little makeup went on my face but I topped it off with diamond earrings.

I walked downstairs and was immediately greeted by Harry, Ron and Ginny. Ginny's hand was lingering on Harry's arm. I was upfront with them.

I smiled at them and we walked inside the reception hall. I soon saw that it was more than a couple close friends. There had to be at least a hundred people in here! I rushed over to my mom.

"I thought it was going to be just a couple people." I whispered urgently to her.

She greeted someone then turned around to face me. "This is a couple friends."

I stared at her in disbelief, but shrugged it off and went to join my friends.

At least they were playing some good songs. 'She Will Be Loved' was my favorite Maroon 5 songs. I joined my friends on the dance floor. Draco came over and they looked shocked. I told them to chill and started to dance with him. Ron got all red in the face, but I can't understand why. Harry just ignored it and went back to dancing with Ginny.

I was having a great time. My hair was waving around as I danced, giving me a sexy type look. I danced with the group. Then a slow song came on. Ron started to head towards me and I panicked. Luckily, Draco stepped in just in time. I rested my head on his chest, since he was so much taller than me, and put my arms around his neck. He placed him hands on my hips and we swayed to the music. The song ended way too soon for my liking.

"I am going to get us some punch. Be right back." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded. The minutes he was away seemed like years. I had never felt this way before. He had changed so much in so little time. He finally showed up with the punch. At that exact moment, another slow song came on. I drank my punch as quickly as possible and grabbed his hand, pulling him out to the floor. We were soon in the same position we were in a couple minutes ago. Suddenly, his hand was on my chin. He lifted my face up towards his. I stood on my tiptoes and leaned into the kiss.

He was the most FANTASTIC kisser in the world. I had never experienced anything so meaningful in my life. He was gentle, yet forceful. He seemed like he wanted to never end the kiss. It deepened and he pulled me closer. My hands instantly went up to his hair. We pulled apart for air, and Harry was starring at us, his mouth hanging open like a fool.

The next thing I know, I was lying on a bed, his mouth on mine. I have no clue what happened in between. I still had my clothes on, but I wanted him to take them off. I realized I was willing to go all the way with him. It's weird. When I went out with Ron, one of the reasons we broke up was because I didn't go all the way with. The other reason was he was a pig and I found him with Lavender the day after.

He started to rip off my shirt. I lifted my back so he could get it off. He looked at my bra with confusion.

"I thought you didn't buy any of those."

"I slipped one when you weren't looking. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? I could kiss you right now." And that is what he did. I pulled away and started to unbutton his shirt, kissing his chest as I went along. I got to his pants and ripped it out. I pushed it off his shoulders, and his mouth once again reclaimed mine. His mouth moved down to my neck. He sucked on it, giving me little bites. I wriggled with passion. I had never felt this was before. He unclasped my bra and stood up to look at me. I undid his belt. His hands moved to my breast. I could no longer do anything. I was overcome with a fit of passion. He moved his head down and his hot mouth enclosed over my right nipple.

I was getting really excited. I pulled off his pants. His mouth enclosed over my left nipple. His tongue played with it and I could feel his hands traveling down to unbutton my pants. He kissed me as he slid my pants off. After they were off, he leaned into me ear and whispered, "Marry me."

I sat up, totally bewildered at what he just said.

"What?" I said, not sure I heard correctly.

"He stood up. I said marry me."

"Why? You could have any other girl. Why me?"

"You're all I ever wanted. You're beautiful," he replied, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Yes and…" I said, motioning to him what else there was.

He looked confused.

"What else?" I asked him, getting a little annoyed.

He still looked confused when he said, "What else is there?"

**A/N: Ha, I am so mean. Leave it to a man to mess things up. I was thinking about it yesterday, and I realized that probably not many boys read FanFiction. At least, not the romances. Maybe all the action books, but it seems to be a lot of chick flicks and girly books. Oh well, I am not complaining. This is my longest and best chapter yet. Review and I will give you some cake!**


	5. It's Not What it Seems

**A/N: I debated writing this now, because I still have another story in the works, but I decided to anyway. If you have read With or Without Make-up, and have any suggestions, please tell me. I have writers block for that story. Now, on with the story!**

My eyes filled up with tears. I did not believe he said that. What else is there? A lot of things, that's what else. Love, passion, happiness, but beauty? I looked up at him and he still had no idea what he did. The tears spilt out and I couldn't hold it out any longer.

"WHAT ELSE IS THERE? THERE IS A WHOLE HELL OF A LOT MORE! IS BEAUTY ALL THAT MATTERS?"

I heard him whisper a yes. He is making me cuss. No one has been able to do that. The nerve of some people. The tears just kept running down my cheeks.

"Yes?" I asked weakly. He nodded. Then I got really mad. I was so furious; steam was probably coming out of my ears. He looked intimidated. Good.

"You know what! When I first met you, I though you were a conceited black-hearted varmint, Draco Malfoy. Then, the last couple days have been the best days in my entire life; I started to think, maybe, just maybe, I was wrong. But I was right. You are a jerk, and I never want to see you again!" Steam still coming from my ears, I picked up my bra, shirt and pants, threw them on, and ran downstairs. Tears streaming down my cheeks, I went to the bathroom, and waited until they stopped flowing. Once I recomposed myself, fixed my hair, applied a little make-up, I set out to find my mother.

I finally spotted her with dad. I walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "I need to talk to you." She nodded, excused herself, and followed me to my room. Once the door was shut, the tears started flowing again. I told her everything. Well, almost everything. I didn't tell her what was happening when he said those words. I don't think she would have been too happy if I did.

"Oh honey, I am so sorry. You will not be marrying him. I will talk to Narcissa straight away."

"Thank you," I said softly.

She excused herself from the room and went to speak to my father. I laid down on the bed and cried. My head was starting to hurt, so I tired to stop. That just made the tears come out faster. I left it alone and cried as hard as I could. Thoughts were running through my head, and they were about Draco, I mean Malfoy. I would have married him. True, I didn't love him, but it was what my parents wanted, I could feel a strange attraction to him. This summer, I thought he had changed so much. He was nice, smart, and not to mention handsome. He was more than handsome. He was hot. Especially when he was angry or laughing. When he would laugh, his hair would fall in front of his face, giving him a mature, yet sexy, look.

Just thinking about him made me cry harder. As hard as I tired, I couldn't hate him. I wanted to hate him, oh did I, but I couldn't. I brushed it off as an attraction. Before I could continue my thoughts, my dad burst in the room. He rushed over to the bed, wrapping his arms around me.

"Where is he?" he yelled. "I am going to decapitate him." I giggled a little at this. He could always find a way to make me feel better.

"I think that might be a little extreme."

"Can I yell at him?"

"No, Daddy, I'm fine." He looked like he didn't believe. I put on my best fake smile and his expression changed.

"I always knew you're a trouper." I smiled again as he walked out the door. I was about to break out in tears again when he opened the door and said, "Start packing, we leave in the morning."

**Morning didn't come fast enough.** I couldn't wait to get out of here. I could hear Dra-Malfoy tossing and turning in his bedroom. I wondered if he was sorry or just upset thathe was in trouble. I had packed everything already, so there was nothing else to do. Except sleep, but there was no way I was getting to sleep now. Yet, somehow I did. I woke up when my mom shook me, whispering in my ear that it was time to go. I jumped on, threw on what I was going to wear, and picked up my bags.

When I walked outside, the paparazzi started taking my picture. Since we were the royal family, we had to go to the castle the muggle way. I was surprised to find that Malfoy and Cissa were standing beside the car. I walked up to the car and started to get in. I stopped to hear what my parents ere saying.

"At least we tried, Narcissa, we tried." I could see that she was close to tears. They turned to me. "Aren't you going to say goodbye?

I walked up to Cissa and gave her a hug, then moved to get in the car again. My parents coughed and I turned around.

"Goodbye, Draco." His name melted in my mouth. I wanted to say it over and over again, but I couldn't.

Cissa poked Malfoy. "Goodbye, princess." He said through clenched teeth. His words hurt me. At least I said his name.

I climbed into the car, not breaking my posture. I tired my best not to show hurt. Inside I was breaking. My parents climbed into the car, shut the door, and we started to ride off. I turned around to see what was happening, but he had already started to walk away. I faced the right way and struggled to hold the tears in.

**Draco**

As she whispered a goodbye, I could feel my heart breaking. My other poked me in the ribs and a said goodbye princess. It came out worse than it was meant to. She climbed into the car and they drove off. I was hurt inside. Tears started to build up in my eyes, so I turned away. I could hear my other shouting, "All these years of planning, wasted!" I ran up to my room, and screamed.

**I was later playing chess with Blaise **and talking to my personal house elf, Roger.

"What else is there?" Roger squeaked. "She asked you what else matters and you reply, what else is there. You do see more in Hermione than just beauty, right."

"Of course I do, Rogers," I said as I moved a chess piece. "She's uh, and how about, sigh. Am I right?"

Roger rolled his eyes.

Blaise suddenly spoke. "Why Draco, I believe you just lost your queen."

I sighed. "That's twice in one day." I then had a revelation. "I'll prove my love. I'll show her that she means more than beauty. But how?"

**Hermione**

We were driving along a country rode on the way to the palace, when we suddenly stopped. My father stepped out of the car. He gasped and I poked my head out of the car, not believing who was standing there. It was Lord Voldemort. He was standing there, ahead of us, his wand glowing.

"Don't get out of the car," my father whispered to us. I was only too happy to obey.

"What are you doing here?" he shouted at Lord Voldemort. Voldemort jus smiled.

"I've come to kill you." My stomach jumped. I looked outside and saw him transform into a hideous beast. He was a monster. Hair covered his body and his teeth grew sharper. Then it hit me. He was an Animagus! With one flick of his wand, our car was rolling over and we were flying everywhere. Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands pick me up. I started to scream, but he whispered a spell, and everything went black.

**Draco**

I was still pondering when suddenly, someone burst through the door. I looked at him. He was one of the king's guards! I picked him up and shook him awake.

"What happened? Where is Hermione?"

'We were attacked." He gasped. "A terrible beast, attacked." Suddenly, he was silent. He was dead. I put my head on his chest and cried. I suddenly jumped up and ran out in the rain. I followed the car tracks in the mud. I finally reached the car and looked around.

I spotted the king on the ground. I ran to his and picked up his head.

'Draco," he whispered.

"Where is Hermione?" I asked urgently.

He smiled weakly. "I knew you cared. A terrible beast took her. It's not what it seems, Draco. It's not what it seems." He looked like he was going to say something else, but his head became limp, and his heart stopped breathing. I looked up, letting the rain splatter on my face. I took a second to compose myself, than thought with confusion; It's not what it seems?

**A/N: This took me forever to write! I hope you like this chapter. I do. I think it's neat. For those who asked if he would not save her, I don't know. I am one of those sappy romance people, and she is NOT going to die. I think. Let's just see how the story works out.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	6. Practice and Potions

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long. I have finished my other story and now I am writing another one. I will update hopefully once a week but no guarantees. I hope you like this chapter. Also, this chapter has colorful language.**

**Draco**

It has been two years since that day. Two years of crying, waiting, wondering, hoping. Two years of biting my fingernails, of looking up every time I heard a car or a carriage or a horse go by. Two years of mourning. Two years of never giving up hope. Two years of remembering things that I had hoped to forget.

That was my life. I regret everyday what I did. I look back, and wonder why I was so stupid. If I had said something different, if I hadn't asked her to marry me, she would still be safe. Everyone tells me what happened wasn't my fault, but I don't believe them. They are all liars. Everyone one of them is just trying to make me feel better. Well, it's not working.

Everyday I have been in the library, researching the thing. So far, I have no idea what it is. He gave me no clue, no hint as to what he was talking about. "it's not what it seems" is all I have had to work with for the past two years. Finally, I gave up and walked outside for practice.

Practice. My mother calls it a waste of time, but if I ever find Hermione, she will be guarded. I have to fight. So, I go out everyday, and set up targets. I bewitched the targets to move. Whenever I could, I would shoot a spell at a target. They are worth different points, too. Sometimes Blaise helps out too. Then, we total up the points and figure out who won. Blaise has no idea I am practicing so I can find her. He thinks I am finally having fun for the first time in two years.

I met up with him on the way there.

"I am so going to whoop your sorry ass today." Blaise said, swinging his wand.

"You wish my friend. I am getting better everyday." I said, giving him my world famous smirk.

"Don't be cute with me you little bastard. I am going to beat you and you know it."

"Keep dreaming, sweetie." I started to walk faster until Blaise jumped on top of me. We rolled around on the ground, punching and kicking each other and laughing all the way.

"Boys!" someone yelled. We immediately got off each other and started brushing off. My mother hurried over to us. "I am ashamed. I have a party going on and you two are fighting. Go practice elsewhere.

"Mother, this is the only open field. You move your party somewhere else," I replied.

"I refuse to do that. You know how important these parties are for me."

"Yes, and for some reason, I don't care. I_ Need _to practice."

She led away from Blaise and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Honey, you have to give up this obsession with finding her. She is probably dead by now, and let's not forget why she went away." My anger grew at that point. I pointed my wand at her.

"She is not dead, and I don't you ever to say that again. I will rescue her and nothing you say will stop me. I WILL NOT YEILD!"

"Ok. There is no need to shout. I am sorry. I just don't want your heart to break when you finally figure out that she is never coming back."

"I pointed to the party. "Go back to your party, _mother_."

She started to walk back and Blaise ran up to me. Lets get this thing started, fucker."

"Hey, watch your language. Mom is having a tea party."

"Oh, right. We have to be civilized." He replied sarcastically. "Now, let's stick out pinky's out and walk like good ladies."

He picked up a cup, stuck out his pinky on the free hand, and started to walk like a girl. I soon followed, trying hard not to laugh.

We walked up to a bunch of old ladies in wrinkled sundresses. "Isn't the weather just beautiful today?" he asked in a high pitched voice.

"Simply beautiful." I replied. We walked off laughing, leaving the ladies with confused looks on their faces.

I gave him a high five and we started our 'game'. I ended up winning, of course, by two points. Victory is very good, especially when you get to gloat.

"So you won one game, fucker. I am so going to beat your ass one day, though."

"Language, language, Mr. Zambini. I am ashamed. Haven't you learned the proper edicate** (HOW THE HECK DO YOU SPELL THAT?)** yet?"

"No." he replied simply. "I think I missed that lesson."

"Well it was a horrible lesson to miss. Young ladies should never curse."

His face screwed up in anger. "I'm going to get you for that you little fucker."

I made a rather rude motion with my finger then started to run. I took out my wand and shouted, "Accio Firebolt!" ( My father got me one right before he died.) I jumped on the broom and sped off to the horizon, losing him by a long shot.

* * *

**Hermione**

He threw me into a cold cellar and locked the door on his way out. I heard him chuckle as he walked away. I looked around at my surroundings, and I was surprised that there were two other people in the room with me. I smiled weakly and curled up into a ball, shivering from being cold and wet. One of them came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I am Dean. Dean Mathews."

"Hermione." I sniffled.

"Oh my god! Are you _the_ Hermione Granger? The one who is princess of England and who refused Draco Malfoy, the most eligible bachelor in the entire world?" said the other person, who sounded a little too preppy for being in a dungeon. Then again, I did date _the Draco Malfoy. _

"In the flesh," I returned weakly.

"Why the heck did you turn him down? He is the hottest person in the entire world."

"It's complicated."

"If I were you, I would have never let him go."

I realized she was right. I should have never let him go. I should have stayed, forgiven him, and then married him. It's what our parents wanted. Maybe he would have grown to love me. Lord knows I love him. But, now I will never have the chance to tell him. I spotted something in the corner that looked something like a tiny cauldron.

"What's that?" I said, pointing.

"Nothing," Dean said quickly. I started to walk over to it, but he soon stopped me. "It's just a simple spell I have been working on." He said, putting his arms out to stop me. I stopped, put my hands on my hips, and raised one eyebrow.

"Do you really think that I am that dumb? I wasn't born in a barn you know."

"A what?"

"Never mind, it's a muggle thing." He gave an understanding nod and looked back at the girl. She nodded and shrugged and he turned back to me.

"If you tell him, I swear, I will kill you."

"Why the heck would I tell him. He kidnapped me."

"Fine. Before I was kidnapped, I was heading over to my friend's house. He needed a special potion, and since I am the potion master at a small school, he asked me to brew him one. So, I gathered up the ingredients. As I was walking, I saw someone kill someone else. It was Lord Voldemort. He captured me and threw me in here."

"What was the potion?" I asked, interested.

"It was a transformation potion. It turns you into a small bird of your choice. He was in trouble with some gang and needed to get out unnoticed. So, I still had the ingredients with me. I decided to brew it. He hasn't noticed so far, I am not really worried."

"How many servings does it make?"

"Five. I was hoping to get out by it. In fact, it will just be a couple more days till it's done."

My eyes lit up with delight. I may just get out of here. "Do you think I could maybe have some?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course you can. Let's just hope more people don't come, or else, we might not have enough." We chuckled at this for awhile, until we heard a knock at the door.

"Food is here. What's all this laughing about?" said a deep voice.

"Nothing, he was just tickling me." I replied quickly.

"Don't let it happen again." He passed the food through a slot in the door. I looked down at the meal. It consisted of gruel, gruel, gruel, and oh, some hard bread. I tried to eat it but could barely hold it down.

"Are you going to eat that?" Dean asked me.

I shook my head and gave it to him. He quickly ate all three of the meals.

"Aren't you going to eat yours?" I asked the girl.

"I didn't eat before I was thrown in this dreadful place, so why should I eat now." she replied. I smiled to myself and sat down against the cold stone wall as my thoughts drifted to the most eligible bachelor in the entire world.

**A/N: I was calculating how many chapter this would be and it is not that many. It will be shorter than my other story. Unless I think of some plot twist that I could use. The thing is, after the special part, the plot is gone. I could write a sequel, but it would be lame. O well, I am getting ahead of myself. Hope you guys liked the chapter. IMPORTANT! I need a name for the potion, so the person with the best name for the potion gets their name in the story. Tootles!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please?**


	7. It'

After practice, I went to the library. We had a rather huge library. Half of which, I happened to know, was books on the dark arts. The other half was some of mom's romance books. Basically, our library was the weirdest one I had been in. I would go in there everyday, researching anything that could help me find her. Naturally, I started in the dark arts section. I don't think I would find anything in romance books, except for highly detailed sex scenes. All I have to say about that is:

EWWWWWWWWW.

But I hear that, for some reason unknown to me, girls read them like crazy. I wondered if Hermione had ever read one, but I slapped, mentally of course, myself. I had to focus. I was trying to take it one bookcase at a time. I had only gone through two. Oh yea, I was making a whole lot of progress. Not.

My hands glided over the books, skimming the titles. I saw the usual, How to Become the Greatest Wizard of All Time, (probably my dad was keeping that one for good old Voldemort), and How to Raise Your Son in the Dark Arts, (that one was probably for me, though it didn't help much), then there some ones that I didn't know why they were in there, like, One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish and If You Give a Pig a Pancake. Why he had these, I will never know, but I had a hard time trying not to laugh.

My hand caught on something. I thought one of the books had a tear in the spine, but when I looked at it, it seemed like it was in mint condition. It had a plastic covering on it. It seemed that my dad wanted to keep this one in good condition for one reason or another. I looked at the title, and suddenly, everything became clear to me.

I was running as fast as I could. Believe me, that's pretty fast. I ride a broom, but I still, if I do say so myself, run impeccably fast. I passed my mother, to whom I said a quick hello and goodbye, before rushing out the door and across the field. I was bursting with pride and joy.

I finally found what, or rather, whom, I was looking for. Blaise. He was sitting under the large oak tree in the garden, eating an apple and reading something. He looked rather bored, and I was surprised that he was still asleep. As I approached, he looked up, apparently glad to see me. His mother, I assumed, was making him read, and he didn't enjoy it.

"Hey man, what's up." He said to me as I held out a hand to help him to his feet. He stood up, brushed off his pants, and gave me a smile.

"I am so glad you are here! My mom is making me read some dumb book about someone named Elizabeth and her dislike for someone named Darcy." He looked agitated. I laughed quietly.

"What?" he asked me, looking confused.

"Pride and prejudice?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, you read it?"

"No, but I've heard of it."

"Really? Where?"

"Umm. Just an old friend."

"Oh, Her." I nodded.

_Flashback_

_I walked through the portrait to the prefect common room, looking at the floor as I walked along._

"_Watch it!" I heard someone scream. I looked up and I had knocked Hermione Granger to the floor. She looked mad, but I brushed past her. It was bad enough I had to spend every summer with her. But having to do prefect duties with her? That was worse._

"_Urghhh!" she creamed in frustration. "Look what you did to my book! The pages are all bent." She sat down and tried to mend the bends. I was in no mood to be mean, for I had just spoken to my father, so I picked up the book, did a quick spell, and looked at the cover._

"_Pride and Prejudice?" I asked confusedly. _

"_Yes, have you read it?" she looked interested._

"_No, but my mom told me it was about some girl who does something or another." She looked amused. I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. "I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention."_

"_Well, if you must know, it's about a girl from a poor family who hates this rude guy but ends up falling in love with him. It is a wonderful romance story." She sighed heavily. I shook my head in disgust._

"_Why did she fall in love with him if she hated him so much?"_

"_His rudeness somehow attracted her towards him and he already loved her."_

_I nodded my head. "Sounds um... interesting, I guess. Well, I have to go. Bye."_

"_Bye," she said cheerfully. She turned back to her book, but I could see she was following me with her eyes. Then, for the first time all year, I smiled._

_End Flashback_

Blaise was waving his hands in front of my face as I came out of my fantasy.

"Earth to Draco. What's gotten into you man? You suddenly went all cuckoo on me."

I shook my head and laughed. "It's nothing, Blaise. I am just taking a trip down memory lane."

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Come on. Why did you want to find me?"

"Oh right. I had almost forgotten about that. Here, look at this." He looked at the book I picked up. He brushed off the spine and read the title.

"How to Become an Unregistered Anamagi? How is this supposed to help you in your 'quest'? I mean, if you are going to become one, you might as well register."

"It's not for me. Think Blaise, think really hard."

He shrugged and screwed up his face. He remained like that for a couple minutes than said, "Nope, I've got nothing. How the heck does this relate with Hermione."

"Think Blaise. Her father said, 'it's not what it seems.' Maybe, just maybe, this 'it' is an animal. Or, this 'it' is an unregistered anamagi."

**A/N: Dun dun dun. Oh the horror. Oh the suspense. Alright, the winner is dragonriderhp! So I need your name so I can think of a character personality for you. The potion is Asapassria Potion. So, I hope you liked the chapter and I will see you next time. Ttfn!**


	8. The Hunt

**A/N: I am so sorry. It has been forever since I have written on this story. I have had a major writer's block. Hopefully, this chapter will be good enough for you.**

**Hermione**

This was the day I had been waiting for for two years, forty days and about twelve hours. The day the potion was ready. It was green and smelled of lake water, but I didn't care. All I could think about was getting out of there. It was cold, damp, and I was as skinny as a bone from not eating a lot.

We had all picked our bird. Louisa wanted to be a pigeon (for some strange reason or another), Dean a blue jay (I nearly laughed out loud when I heard this), and I was to be a swan. A calm and graceful swan.

Now was the moment of truth. He poured the potion into our three water glasses. I picked mine up, and carefully put it to my mouth. I started to sip, feeling the burning liquid run down my throat. Once it was all gone, I felt nothing. No change. Then suddenly, a tingling sensation began at the tip of my toes. Then, I was tingly all over. Seconds later, I had developed into a swan. I was beautiful.

I opened my mouth to speak, surprised that I actually could. "I feel amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Now remember, this potion lasts for twelve hours. That should give us just the right amount of time to get far enough away."

We flew through the hole we had secretly been digging, and flew out into fresh air. I breathed in some, enjoying the sensation it gave my lungs. We started flying, together to begin, but soon, we broke off from one another. I kept flying straight. It was a wonderful feeling, flying. I felt so free, so alive. I continued for another eleven hours, before I started to descend so I wouldn't drop from the sky when my time was up. I looked ahead, straining to see if anything was headed my way. My heart dropped when I saw a man riding on a horse. I looked a little closer, then, I couldn't breathe. It was Draco.

**Draco**

I set out that morning I had practiced until my arms and legs were sore, then I practiced some more. I read everything I could about animagus'. I finally felt as if I were ready to find her. I set off in the first direction. I rode about eleven hours before I saw something. It was white and beautiful. I rode a little closer, trying to get a better look. It was a swan. But, there was something peculiar about the way it flew. It seemed to fly like it was walking. Immediately, I realized this had to be the thing I was looking for.

I pulled out my bow. Pulling an arrow out, I aimed at the swan. (I didn't want to use my wand, in case of giving myself away.) Just as soon as the arrow left my bow, the swan went straight up. I yelled in frustration.

Aiming and shooting as much as possible, I missed every time. Soon, almost an hour had gone by. The swan swooped down and landed on the ground. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what it could be doing. I raised my bow, waiting for it to hit the ground. As soon as it did, I almost shot, but something stopped me. The swan was… glowing.

Suddenly, the swan was radiating light in every direction. It shined in my eyes, and I had to shield them so I wouldn't become blind from all the light.

Then, suddenly, the light stopped. I lowered my hands, and my heart skipped a beat at the sight before me.

There stood Hermione, dressed in white, smiling at me, where the swan had used to be. I could barely breathe. Something inside me cracked, and I nearly fell at the sight of her. She rushed towards me, and I regained my composure, rushing to her as well. When we reached each other, I scooped her up in my arms, and kissed her until we couldn't breathe.

"I missed you so much." She was the first to speak.

"I love you," I told her. Her eyes lit up.

"I love you too." I kissed her again; happy I had finally gotten my happy ending. But my happy ending was soon crushed, as a voice rang through my ears.

"Well isn't this just peachy?" I looked up. Voldemort.

**I know, I know. But hopefully, I will have another chapter out today. No promises, for I am going to write a chapter for _Stranded With Anyone But You_, but hopefully I will finish in time to write another chapter for this.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E  
**

**W**

**Please?**


	9. Callia

**SCHOOLS OUT! SUMMER IS HERE! Sorry for those of you who haven't gotten out yet, I got out Wednesday. Yay! Anyway, my story is coming to an end, unless I decide to go with the little extra thing that is bubbling in my mind. I haven't decided yet. I am ready to get on with my other Hermione/Draco story though. Anyway, hope you enjoy the last couple chapters of The Swan Princess.**

**In this chapter I introduce a new character, Callia, who won the contest I held. This is in her point of view.**

**Callia**

I was shopping. Just shopping. I was an innocent bystander, but somehow I became involved.

You see, my sister's wedding is coming up. A wedding, a pathetic excuse for a celebration, was not on my Top Things to Do list. I would rather stick forks in my eyes. But my sister was 'happy', so I guess I can't complain.

My mom told me to go shopping for a party dress. We were having the rehearsal dinner tonight, and she wanted me to wear something other than the jeans I usually wear. I don't know why I couldn't just have conjured something up, but she said she didn't want any 'witch stuff' at my sister's wedding. I argued that it was just the rehearsal, but she said nobody, not even my grandparents knew about my 'special gift'. I laughed at this, for she never referred to my being a witch as a 'special gift'. In fact, she hates it more than my sister does. I think she's just jealous because I can do my chores with magic and it doesn't take me as long. My sister, I mean, not my mother.

So, here I was, somewhere in the middle of nowhere, (my mother claimed that the best dresses were far away), trying to find the godforsaken shop, when in the corner of my eye, I see a swan flying through the air. I glance to make sure it was a swan, and when reassured that it was, I shrugged it off, finally finding the shop.

I walked in and a little bell rang. I rolled my eyes. Stupid muggles. Always need to know things. Can't just look at the stupid door once in awhile. I looked around, trying to find something that was me. I son realized the only things in the shop were pink. I boiled over with anger, silently cursing my mother, for I knew she planned this.

I shuddered, trying not to look at the pink, foreign land that was before me. I looked around for anything that wasn't pink. Nothing. Everything was pink. The dresses, the shoes, the purses, even the employees' uniform. Or chose of clothing, I wasn't sure. I only knew one thing. They would have to pay me to get into one of those hideous things.

I walked outside again and looked at the sign. I groaned as I read the name of the store. Pink Palace. Who names a store, Pink Palace? Then, I saw something that surprised me. It was a little wizard hat at the bottom right corner. I smiled, remembering that meant that this was a wizard shop, and that it was bound to have another section of non-pink clothing.

I walked in again, and tried to find a worker. I spotted one at the counter and strode up to her. I leaned across the counter and whispered lightly,

"Do you know where the other section is?" she nodded understandingly, and motioned me to follow her. I obeyed, following her into a bigger room in the back. Now this was better.

Absolutely no pink. Purple, green, black, silver, and other colors, but no pink. I smiled and thanked her. She told me to ring the bell if I needed assistance or was ready to pay and I nodded. She left and I started to explore.

I don't think I tried on as many dresses in my life as I did in that store, which was two. I tried on a purple one, with no sleeves, short skirt, and black lace all over, smiling to myself, knowing my mother would hate it. I put it back, not feeling like arguing today, and picked up another one.

This one was green, had spaghetti straps, went down to my knees, and was elegant, but had black lace all over it as well. But the black lace on this one complimented it, instead of giving it a Goth look, like the other one did.

I loved it, so I bought it. I paid the worker, and walked out of the store. Looking at my watch, I realized I was early. Mother didn't expect me home for another two hours, so I browsed the area I was in. I spotted an ice cream store and walked in, my stomach getting the better of me.

I ordered a pistachio ice cream cone. And sat down at one of the small circular tables. Licking the ice cream, I smiled happily. Everything was going great. If only I could stay here forever. I was away from the wedding plans, my mother, other muggles, everything. I was content for once in my life. Except for when I was in school.

Finishing up my ice cream, I looked up and saw something peculiar. It was red and green sparks. They looked a little like fireworks, but I knew better. It was wand sparks. I rushed to stand up and ran towards the sparks, and gasped when I reached to where I could see who was shooting them off.

**Draco**

We were giving him everything we had. Or energy was drained, we looked like shit, and we were losing, badly. When he found us, he started to take Hermione away. I challenged him, not wanting to lose her as soon as I got her back. He laughed and took out his wand. He let her go, and she ran to me, wand ready. We sent spells towards him, but to no avail. He blocked every one.

I looked at Hermione and she looked like she was talking to someone. Confused, I moved closer to hear better. "Harry," I heard her whisper. She was bringing in reinforcements. I knew I should have been mad, but I felt relieved. Pothead would save the day for sure.

Suddenly, I heard a cackle. I looked up at Voldemort in surprise. He was changing into something. It was a huge beast. I growled. He was the person Hermione's dad was talking about. No one knew Voldemort was an animagus. I was boiling over with anger. I shot a couple spells but he dodged them.

"Malfoy, stop!" I heard someone yell. I turned around to see Potter running towards me. A small smile crossed my lips. He ran up to me and shot a spell at Voldemort. He screamed and held his eyes, wailing and carrying on like he was dying.

"I just blinded him. Now here's the plan. We will try to convince him that he is winning, then, at the signal, we will all Avada Kadavra him. **(Did I spell that right? I'm too lazy to look it up.) **Understand?" I nodded and he turned to face Voldemort who was now able to see.

"So, we meet again, Harry Potter."

"This should be the last time." Harry snarled.

"Aw, I had rather liked these little get together."

"I didn't."

"I'm hurt."

"Good."

"Such courage, young Potter. Such a mouth could get you in such serious trouble."

"Which is exactly what you are going to be in."

"I think, that is where you are wrong."

"I don't think so. Right now, we have the Order on its way. We are stronger than ever. Where are your precious Death Eaters? I don't see them anywhere."

"Yes, well, if they were her, they would kill you as soon as they got the chance. I want to be able to do that myself."

"Not today, you won't."

"Watch me." Voldemort tipped his wand in Harry's direction. He muttered something, but the spell was interrupted by a rustle in the trees. He looked over at the trees, but then looked back Harry. Harry put his hand behind his back and wiggled his fingers. That was the signal. I pointed my wand and watched his fingers. At three, I shouted the curse. I heard Hermione fall down, but I thought nothing of it. Voldemort blocked the curse, so I saw Harry's fingers start to count again, but then we heard something in the distance. It was funny though, 'cause it sounded like Avada Kadavra. Then, Voldemort was dead.

**Callia**

I cannot believe I just killed him. I have no idea what came over me. I saw the three people try to kill Voldemort, the sworn enemy of the entire world, and fail. I saw the girl fall down, and I grew mad. He had blocked the curse, so I took the chance. I pointed my wand, shouted the killing curse, and suddenly, he was dead. I ran out of the bushes to see two boys looking at me in wonder and amazement. I ran over to the girl, for I was a healer, and felt for a pulse. She was still alive, thank God. I conjured up some water, and tried to pour it down her throat.

The teenager with blonde hair walked up to me. He offered to take the girl and I obliged. I saw him brush her hair away from her face, and I could tell he loved her, just from that simple gesture.

She finally awoke and drank the water. When she was done, the boy pulled her into kiss.

"I am so glad you're okay. I was so worried."

"Who are you?" she asked. _Uh-oh_, I though to myself.

"It's Draco, Hermione. I love you, I love you so much." He tried to kiss her, but she moved away from him. He looked at her curiously.

'Get away from me!" she screamed when he tried to come near again. She got up and ran, the other boy following her. I looked over at the blonde boy and saw tears in his eyes.

"I just got her back, and now I lost her again." I patted his shoulder, not knowing what else to do. He got up, and apparated, tears running down his cheeks.

**I know, I know, sad ending. But I decided to make it longer. If I hadn't done this part, this would have been the last chapter. Well, the second to last chapter, but that's beside the point. And to Callia, congrats! You saved the wizarding world. I'm sorry if that's not how you are, but I decided it would be better if she were tomboyish so she wouldn't run away in terror. Thanx for competing in the contest. It was a superhumungo help. I will try to have another chapter out soon.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please?**


	10. Forgetting

**A/N: I am at my mom's work and don't feel like watching another movie so I am writing this. This story will be over soon so just be patience. I am sorry for the wait, I will try to write more often, but no promises.**

**Hermione**

I woke up and a strange man kissed me.

He had the most amazing eyes and white blonde hair. I sat up and asked him who he was. He told me he was Draco Malfoy, and that we were in love. I looked at him strangely and when he tried to kiss me again, I ran away. Another man followed me, but he had dark hair and green eyes. He caught up to me and hugged me tightly. I tried to get away and he pulled back, looking at me curiously.

"Hermione? Don't you remember me?" I shook my head. His eyes went to his shoes and he heaved a sigh.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Are we lovers as well?" I said bitterly.

"No, no. we are, were best friends."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You've been trough a lot. You just need a couple of days of rest."

"Was the man back there really my lover?"

"Apparently. We haven't been in touch recently because… never mind."

"No, tell me."

"Okay. But I only know parts." I nodded and he began his, or rather my, story.

"Apparently, for I just found this out, you are a Pureblood. That means that you are a witch with magical blood." I looked at him incredulously.

"Me, a witch?" he nodded and continued.

"Your parents had to go into hiding because of Voldemort, who is, or was, the biggest threat to the wizarding world. But they kept in contact with another Pureblood family, the Malfoys. You and Draco Malfoy, the boy back there, me every summer, in hopes you two would fall in love and marry. At school, you were forced to tell everyone you were a Muggle born. Muggles are people who can't do magic. Some people are born with Muggle parents, but are magic.

"Not only are your parents magic, but they're king and queen of Britain." My mouth hung open in shock. "You had just been crowned princess, when we had a party. You and Draco went upstairs afterwards, he proposed, you asked him why, he told you you were beautiful, you said that wasn't enough, and you didn't see him again. Voldemort captured you, killed your parents, and put you in a cell with two other people. One person was a potion maker and he made a potion to turn you into a swan so you could escape. Draco found you, and then Voldemort showed up. You fought him, then a girl jumped out of the woods, killing him for good."

I whispered wow and my eyes filled with tears. My parents wee dead, but I didn't remember them.

"Wait, I though I hated Draco for what he did to me."

"Apparently when he found you, he told you he loved you and you reciprocated the words." "Oh."

That was when the tears fell. Harry held me and I cried harder, wishing I could remember him. He pulled back and said, "Oh yeah, and you are now the queen." I broke in harder sobs, wondering what I what going to do.

"Come on." Harry grabbed my hand, and suddenly I was pulled into a room that didn't used to be there.

**A/N: I know it was short, but the next chapter is longer, I promise. And the reason she couldn't apparate out to safety was because Voldemort put a spell on the dungeons, just like Hogwarts' spell. Happy reading!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please?**


	11. You Can't Love Me

**I am writing this on WordPad which doesn't have spell checker so I am sorry if I have gramatical errors. I'll try to go over it a couple times to make sure. Sorry it's taken me so long to get this out. I have had the entire story planned out, yet I have writer's block. And, this is a little off the movie, but I decided to jazz it up. Enjoy!**

A fucking party. I should have known.

Who can blame them. Voldemort dies, who doesn't want a party? But why at my house. True, it is the best, but please, throw it at someone else's house. How did they get in? I didn't feel like a party. Who can blame me? I just assisted in the killing of Lord Voldemort then found out Hermione doesn't remeber me. AT ALL!

I sat down at the bar (which curiously I don't remember being there) and ordered a drink. Then another one. After five beers (it took me a loong time to get drunk) , Blaise came in and after spotting me, sat down and also ordered a beer. We sat in silence for awhile, when finally, he spoke.

"I heard."

"About Voldemort. I know, it's great isn't it?" I said with little enthusiasm.

"Not about that shithead, about Hermione."

"Who?"

"Don't fuck with me Draco. Harry told me."

"Since when did you get all buddy buddy with the Boy Wonder?"

"Ever since my best friend went off to find his girlfriend."

"Ya, about that. Sorry. Kinda a waste now that I look at it." I was very drunk now.

"God you are being such an asshole today."

"Can you fucking blame me? I helped kill the most feared man in the entire wizarding world only to find that the only girl I wanted to be with for the rest of my life doesn't even remeber me!" I slammed my fist on the table.

Blaise smiled nervously.

"We were gonna get married."

"WHAT? I thought she said no."

"She did, the first time. I asked her, when we were fighting him. She said yes."

"Oh Draco. I'm so sorry."

"You know what, this is probably for the better. I'm gonna go up and sleep."

"Um, you might not be able to do that."

"Why." He pointed and I saw exactly why. Coming through the door was Callia and Hermione. Callia looked hott and so did Hermione, but her's was a shy hot. She looked uncomfotable in her tight clothes which hung nicely around her body...

GOD. I have to look away but I can't. She walked up to me and sat down where Blaise used to be sitting. She ordered a drink and after a couple more her shyness seemed to melt away. She started shaking to the music and I had to look away to keep myself from exploding.

"Hey." She began. "Sorry for forgetting you."

"It's okay." Why must I lie?

"Let me make it up to you. Dance with me."

Ya, like that would make up for it. "Sure."

----My Humps----

"I LOVE this song."

"How do you know."

"I don't know, but it has a cool beat."

"Oh." I mentally slapped myself for thinking she could remember. She started swaying her hips and moving like a madman. Obviously she was a cheaper drunk than I was. I can't say I minded though.

When the song ended, she bought another drink. We danced some more before she finally gave out. Literally. She collapsed in my arms. Thankfully nobody noticed me pulling her upstairs. They were all too drunk.

I placed her on my bed and tried to wak her up. She sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes.

"Where am I?"

"My room."

"Wow this is fancy. I wish I do remember you." I wish that too. Every fucking minute I'm with you.

"Let's have sex." she climbed on me.

"Excuse me."

"You heard me. I was checking if I was a virgin and guess what, I'm not."

"I don't even want to know."

"Let's have sex. You love me, I could love you."

"No you can't."

"I can try." She started to kiss my neck and as hard as I tired, I couldn't get her off. Okay, so maybe I wasn't trying that hard, but still. She kissed me on the lips and I was lost.

I blame it on the beer. Or her lips. Eiither way, it was a bad thing to do that was so not my fault. Okay, maybe it was, but still. She couldn't have stopped too. Anyway.

I picked her up and threw her on the bed. I ripped off my shirt, buttons flying everywhere, luckily not flying into anything breakable. She smiled seductively and I jumped on top of her. I kissed her neck, leaving marks behind in shape of a D. My trademark.

I lifted her shirt up and kissed her breasts through her bra. She arched her back telling me she liked what I was doing. I unhooked her bra, marveling at God's creation. She giggled as I enclosed my mouth around her hard nipple. I did the same with the other one as she tore off my pants. She grabbed me and I pulled away from her.

Damn her seductive smile. I couldn't wait any longer or I was going to explode. I tore off her pants and underwear and dipped to taste her. She tasted like honey, just like I thought she would. She screamed as I pulled her up and her body shook with her realease. Now it was my turn.

In one easy step, I thrust into her, sending her screaming. With every thrust I repeated the same words in my head over and over again. She wrapped her legs around me allowing me deeper access. She screamed as I hit the right spot and released all over me. I followed soon after, spillng myself inside of her. I laid down on the bed next to her and she soon fell asleep. I whispered the words that kept repeating in my head.

"I love you."

That's when I realized I had to leave.

I got up, threw on my clothes and started packing. She woke up.

"Where are you going? I thought you loved me."

"I do."

"Well then, what's wrong."

"You don't love me."

"I could learn to."

"The way you just acted was not Hermione behavior. I fell in love with Hermione, not you. And as much as it kills me, I can't be with someone eho doesn't remember me."

"Well, if I get my memory back, you'll be the first one I call." I laughed.

With tears in my eyes, a suitcase in my hand, and pain in my heart, I walked away, leaving her forever, and never looking back.

**That was my first smut scene. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I am writing the next chapter as you are readin this, trust me. Might not be finished soon though. Left my outline at home and I can't remeber something important.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please?**


	12. Isabella

**Okay, I lied. I wasn't writing as you were reading the other chapter. But I had to go to bed. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can after this one. I have nothing to do all day.**

When he left I felt like a part of me went with him.

You know, it's strange, considering I don't remember him. He is sweet and hot but I know nothing about him. Still, I felt so sad when he walked out the door. I ran to the window and watched him vanish into thin air.

I didn't do much for the next couple weeks. I was starting to remember little things, my fourth birthday party, my parents, but I couldn't remember anything after ten. I couldn't dwell on anything though. I had a country to run.

Harry finally convinced me to go to the healer (a magic person doctor, who would have guessed?) and find out why I had amnesia.

So, here I was, sitting in some weird chair, getting asked questions by some normal looking guy. Actually he was kind of cute but that's beside the point.

"Do you remeber anything?" No shit, why the hell do you think I'm here?

"I remeber bits and peices up until I was ten. Then I go blank." He wrote something down and looked back at me.

"So you don't remember anything about Hogwarts or Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy?" What the hell did I just say?

"No."

"I think you may have selective amnesia. It's very common after the patient has had an enormous trauma."

"Will I get my memory back?"

"It's uncertain for now. It might take a week, or even a year. You might not get it back at all."

"How do mosty people get it back?"

"Well, most times something connecting them to their past comes up and it triggers a response in the brain. This could cause you to remember things." No luck there. Already met lots of people from my past.

"Is there anything you can do?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Thanks." For nothing. I walked out the door and took the car back to the castle. I was watching Passions in the limo when a comercial came on. I reached for the remote to mute it but I stopped to look at what comercial it was. Tampax.

"Shit. Fred, what day is it?" Fred was my driver. Kind of boring name next to Hermione.

"The twentieth." Double shit. I was late. I spotted a Walmart **(I don't know if they have walmarts over there but o well) **and yelled at him to pull over. I bought what I needed and told Fred to step on it. When he pulled beside the castle I hopped out and ran all the way to my bathroom. I pulled out my purchase and followed the insturctions carefully.

While I was waiting, I tidied up my room. The timer dinged and I ran into the bathroom again. I picked up the test and screamed as I read the results.

It was positive.

**(I was going to end it there but I decided to add Draco)**

It's been nine hard months. I thought not knowing where she was was hard, but this was worse. Knowing exactly where she is, seeing her on the news everyday. Hearing gossip about her. After about three months I shut myself away from the world. My mother didn't try to contact me for she was mad that I didn't marry Hermione even though she doesn't remember me.

I fell asleep in front of the TV, which I decided I like very much, and was awoken by the doorbell. I opened the door surpised to find Callia standning with a budle in her arms.

"Hi. Do you want to come in?" she shook her head.

"This is from her. I am so sorry this has to be like this. There is a note from her to." She handed me the budle and the note. I looked inside the bundle and gasped. It was a baby girl.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do?" But she was gone.

"Name her." I heard someone whisper. I knew exactly whose child this was and what I was going to name her.

_Flashback_

_We were locked in a tiny room by my mother. We had been fighting about who was smarter and who would get a higher score on the O.W.L.S. next year. My mother heard us yelling and told us to work out our differences._

_"We might as well do something." she said after staring at the wall for fifteen minutes. _

_"Truth or dare?"_

_"Just truth. Can't really do any dares in here."_

_"You'd be surprised." I smiled cockily and she grimaced._

_"I don't want to know. You go first."_

_"FIne. Are you a virgin?"_

_"Yes, but no need to ask you that." I smiled again, knowing she was right._

_"What is your favorite band?"_

_"Marron Five." I said sheepishly._

_"You like a muggle band? I am surprised. I can see the headline now. Muggle hater Draco Malfoy might just be the exact opposite."_

_"That's to long to be a headline."_

_"It's the meaning that matters." She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily._

_"What would you name your child?" She looked really surpsised then. "Come on. We all know women dream about that kind of stuff."_

_"Shut up. Well, if it was a boy, I'd pick Jason."_

_"Jason?"_

_"And if it was a girl," she continued as if she didn't hear me, "I name it Isabella."_

_"Now that is a normal name. I like it." My mother chose that moment to knock on the door and ask if we were getting along. We shouted yes and she let us out._

_End Flashback_

I picked up the letter, reading it as I rocked the baby.

Dear Draco

Surprise! Kinda came as a shock when I found out. Guess all those Trojan jokes just didn't stick. I know it doesn't seem fair that I'm dumping her on you but I have a country to run. The only thing running through my mind during the preganancy was I don't know the father. Not really. I couldn't look at this child and not be able to tell her anything about you when she asks. I have no doubt in my mind that you will love her just as I would. I do love her, I just can't put her through the drama going on with me. Take care of her Draco, love her, never leave her. Tell her about me, as I would not have been able to. Remember that I love you, even if I don't remember it. Name her, give her lots of hugs from me, and keep the real me alive in her.

You'll be the first one I call.

Hermione

I rocked her in my arms as my heart broke and mended itself over and over again.

"I love you so much, Isabella Hermione Malfoy." She cooed in my arms and together, we fell asleep.

**Tear. Sad chapter. By the way, for some special people, she bought a pregancy test. Short chapter I know. I'll try to write the next one after lunch.**

**R**

**E  
**

**V**

**I**

**E  
**

**W**

**Please?**


	13. Questions

**I am having a major writer's thing. I don't know what to call it but I keep coming out with chapters. I think there is about two more chapter left so maybe I'll finish the story before Saturday. Enjoy!**

**Eleven Years Later**

Dad was sleeping, so I jumped onto his lap and he woke with a start. He looked so alarmed I laughed. His face softened when he noticed me and I smiled innocently.

"Isabella,"

"Yes daddy?"

"How many times have I told you not to disturb me when I'm sleeping? I was having a very nice dream."

"About her?"

"Not that that's any of your business but yes."

"Yes it is my business, she's my mother. Why won't you tell me anything about her?"

"You're too young."

"I'm eleven in two days. I'll be able to go to Hogwarts this year. I think I'm old enough to know something."

"She was beautiful."

"You tell me that. All the time."

"You look exactly like her."

"You've told me that too."

"Fine. I'll tell you everything, but you have to promise me that you're not going to hate me for it afterwards."

"You didn't kill her did you?"

"NO! Not her body anyway." I looked at him questionably. He shook his head.

"Let me start from the beginning." I sat down in a chair and he made some popcorn and handed it to me. This was going to be long.

"Now, you don't know about him, but there used to be this wizard, his name was Lord Voldemort, and your mother, Hermione's, parents did some thigns that he didn't like, so they went into hiding and lied about being wizards.."

"Why would they do that?"

"Sh. No interrupting me."

"Sorry."

"If Voldemort found them they would be in trouble. Big trouble. The only people they kept in touch with were my family, and so, Hermione and I met every summer. We hated each other but our parents hoped we would get married. Our last summer together, we fell in love."

"Awe." He looked at me menacingly. "Sorry."

"Anyway. Turns out Hermione is a princess and her parents are the king and queen. Voldemort finds out who she is and kidnaps her, so, being the noble person I am, I went after her." I had to giggle at this. He glared at me again and I shut up.

"When we escaped, Voldemort followed us and we started to fight him. Uncle Harry came to help, but it was Aunt Callia that killed him. When he was dead, Hermione hit her head and forgot all about me." He hung his head down; I could tell this was hard for him.

"Then, when you were born, your mother brought me you, and I raised you."

"How?"

"With love..."

"NO, how was I born."

"Very painfully I hear."

"Never mind." I could tell he was skimming around the subject. I just love to see him squirm. "You mean she just left you."

"I left her."

"WHAT?"

"She didn't remember me Isy, what was I supposed to do?"

"What if she remembers me?"

"She gonna call me."

"I cannot believe this. I'm going to Aunt Ginny's and Uncle Harry's house."

"Fine, be back before supper."

"I will." But I wasn't going to Harry and Ginny's house. I was going to someone else's.

**When I got there is was later**, but I didn't care. I sneaked past the guards and ran into the house. I was probably going to get arrested, but I had to see her. I felt like I was missing something and I had to meet her.

She could be mean or nice or pretty or ugly, I would never know unless I went through with this. I didn't tell my dad because he would one; never agree and two; try to stop me. I couldn't let that happen.

I walked into a room that looked like a bedroom. Someone was on the bed, spread all across it, like dad says I sleep. The lump was snoring quietly and I tiptoed to the side of the bed and peered at the lump. It was her. She was the spitting image of me. Well, the other way around but whatever. She had curly brown hair and brown eyes. She opened her eyes and I jumped back with a start.

"OH my god. Get out before I call the cops. You are going to be i…" She looked at me and something shone in her eyes.

"Do I know you?" she said slowly.

"Not exactly. You only gave birth to me then dumped on dad's doorstep. Wait, you didn't even do that."

Realization hit her face followed by guilt.

"Does your father know I'm here?"

"No."

"Young lady…"

"If I told him he wouldn't have let me come."

"All for the better. You shouldn't be here."

"If you didn't want me here that's all you could've said." I said with tears in my eyes. Her face softened and she hugged me.

"Of course I want you here. Why don't we have a cup of tea." We went down to the kitchen and she boiled some water and gave me a tea bag. "Sugar?"

"Yes please."

"Well, I see your father has taught you some manners. I didn't expect that."

"Why not?"

"Never mind. Why are you here?"

"I need a couple of questions answered."

"Ask away. But first, what did he name you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I let him name you, what's your name?"

"Isabella."

"He remembered." She said quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. What do you want to know?"

"Why did you let him go?"

"It was complicated."

"No it's not. You tell him no, don't go. You kiss, you make up, you fall in love with him, ta da. Happy ending!"

"He left me, not the other way around. He said that he loved someone that didn't exist anymore and that even if I learned to love him back he couldn't do the same."

"Why didn't you come see me?" I was crying so hard. I was hurt, confused, sad, happy, and so many other things at the same time.

"I was busy running a country."

"Too busy for your only daughter?"

"Oh baby I'm sorry."

"I can't believe you. You forget everything, then the one thing you don't forget, you don't want anything to do with."

"Honey, that's not tru…"

"It's not? You never came back for me. I needed you. Dad is great, but I needed a mother. I hate you."

She gasped and dropped her teacup. She covered her mouth with her hands and hurt filled her eyes. "Don't say that."

"Why shouldn't I? You obviously don't love me."

"I love you so much."

"Then why won't see me. If you loved me you would try to remember him!" Tears were clouding my vision so I couldn't see her face when she yelled back.

"I DO REMEMBER HIM!"

**Dun dun dun. So, she remembers him. Lalalalalala. You know, I love writing cliffies, but I hate reading them. This chapter mostly dialogue sorry. Next chapter last one/ Try to get it out by Saturday.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please?**


	14. Something Better

**Ironically, I am watching the movie that inspired this chapter. Not The Swan Princess, but Where the Heart is. I don't own any of those or Harry Potter. SO don't sue me. This is the last chapter. I am sad to see it end. But I am starting a new one soon, I just have to figure out which idea I want to go with. Enjoy!**

I can do this. I can. I rule Great Britain. I battled Voldemort since I was eleven. I was top of my class in Hogwarts. I managed to keep two very big secrets. How was it that I was afraid to face him? It had been almost twelve years since I'd seen him and I was scared to death.

I walked up to his front door and paused before I knocked. I couldn't do this. Who was I kidding? I lied to him. I dumped our child on him. He probably hates me.

I walked away but went back. He loves me. He'll forgive. I raised my hand to knock but hesitated again.

I wouldn't forgive myself. Once he heard what I did, he would hate me for the rest of my life and I would never see him again. I wouldn't tell him.

But then again, if I don't tell him, I'll never see him again anyway. It's a lose-lose situation for me. On the bright side, he may forgive me. Either that or he'll slam the door in my face and slip a note underneath the door that says he never wants to see me again. Then I could be banned from my daughter and never see both of them again. I couldn't live with myself then. Who was I kidding?

I turned around to leave when I realized I dropped the keys to my car on the front porch. I picked up my keys when I heard the lock click. I burst down the steps and had almost made it to my car when a hand stopped me.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" I'd know that voice anywhere. Like in a cheesy romantic movie, I turned around slowly and looked at his handsome features. He hadn't shaved yet this morning and there was stubble on his chin. His hair hadn't been cut in quite awhile and it hung over his eyes in a fresh, 'I just woke up' look. I found him irresistible and had to hold myself down to keep me from jumping on him and ravishing him in the yard.

"I came…" I couldn't do it, I had told myself. But seeing him had given me a strange confidence that made me feel like I could do anything. All I had had of him for the last twelve years was a photo of him and me at someplace some summer. I couldn't quite remember when but it wasn't important. It was all I had of him, and it was barely enough. Seeing him now was like taking a cool drink of water after being in the desert for a hundred years. I felt as if I could fly. (Which was possible but I didn't want to ruin the moment.)

"I came to tell you I lied."

"About what? When?"

"When I told you that I'd call. I lied, Draco, I didn't call." He looked at me with confusion, then recognition hit his face.

"Draco." A women's voice came out from the house as I froze, "who is it?"

"Never mind, just forget it." I climbed into my car and sped down the road, heading towards my house as memories flooded my mind.

_Flashback_

_I felt terrible, having this thing inside me and not being able to remember anything about her father. I was eight months pregnant and I felt dead. The baby never moved, never kicked or tumbled or anything. It was very peaceful. I hated it. My back was sore, I couldn't see my feet and I was fat. I hated being fat. I was rustling through some old things, trying to find anything that could help me remember when I found it._

_It was a picture of me and Draco at what looked to be a baseball park when we were about thirteen. I was wearing a cap and a jersey and I was smiling like there was no tomorrow. Draco was smiling to but you could tell he was upset about it. Something in my eyes told me I was upset also. _

_Something clicked in my mind that I should know who he is and that's when the baby kicked, and I knew, even if I had no remembrance of her father, I loved her, but I had to give her up._

_End Flashback_

I stepped into the shower and let the cool water run down my skin. I scrubbed my hair and skin when I saw tin y scratch marks where Draco grabbed me. I leaned against the shower stall and sobbed, trying to let the water wash away any bad memories I had. Instead, it brought them back.

_Flashback_

_I was in a plaid hospital gown, lying on an uncomfortable bed with a needle in my back. Even though it was supposed to take away the pain, it didn't take away the pain in my heart. I knew I had to give it up, for she deserved to be with someone who could love her and tell her things about their past. I had written the letter and Callia was all set to take her once she was released from the hospital._

_I had no idea what to name her so I left that up to him as well. I felt awful about dumping all this on him and not even warning him, but it was the right thing to do._

"_PUSH!" I pushed as hard as I could and felt a little pressure on my lower back._

"_I can see the head!" the nurse shouted happily. "One more push and you should be home free."_

_I pushed and something inside me popped. Memories flushed through my mind. I saw Draco and I dancing and kissing and spending time together. I saw Harry and Ron and a troll. I remembered Hogwarts and my parents and everything that I could. So many things flashed through my mind that I couldn't take it, and passed out. _

_I woke up two weeks later with my memory restored and my baby gone along with my heart._

_End Flashback_

I dressed with a heavy heart and ordered some Chinese food. I watched a little TV and cried myself to sleep. I was jogged awake by the doorbell. Assuming it was the Chinese food, I opened the door.

"How much will it co…" I looked up to a flushed Draco.

"I…couldn't…apparate…so…I…ran…" He said between breaths. I found it rather cute but I tried not to smile.

"I had a conference with one of Isabella's teachers. We were having a breakfast meeting 'cause she had to leave at ten." I nodded feeling like an idiot.

"What did you men?"

"What?"

"When you said you lied."

"I remember you."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Draco, honestly. I didn't tell you about her and then I dump her on you. You were the most eligible bachelor and I had a country to run. I didn't want you to be tied up. You're not one to follow, you're a leader. I just wanted you to have something better…"

"Something better than you? Hermione, there isn't anything better than you."

That was about the time he kissed me.

**The End**

**Tear. It's over. Tell me if you like it. I really like this chapter. Based on movie. I suggest you watch it. It's really good. I'm watching a sad part right now. It's definitely not a comedy. It's sad but happy at the same time. Man my back hurts.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please?**


End file.
